Para Cuddy
by Giny Scully
Summary: Huddy - Un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para Cuddy de la mano de House.


**Disclainer:** "Para Cuddy" es un fanfic basado en la serie House M.D. Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy son propiedad intelectual de su creador David Shore y de la cadena Fox, Dai es mía:-p. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Huddy. Para todos los públicos. Amor y dolor, como casi siempre.

**Nota: **Escrito para el mes huddy de la comunidad LJ October Huddy.

**Spoilers:** En USA están en la sexta, en España sólo en Fox. No sé si a estas altura estos pequeños detalles del 6x01 y del 6x07 ya se sabrán, pero no doy nombres ni detalles escabrosos, sobre todo porque no los sé, así que no os tiene que asustar. Más bien echamos un vistazo al pasado y vuelvo a rescatar a Dai, mama de Cuddy, que ya utilice en "La hora de jugar".

Casi todos mis relatos Huddys tienen pequeños detalles que utilizan mis movidas mentales como cannon. House y Cuddy fueron pareja en la universidad, época en la que perdieron un hijo, lo que les convirtió en lo que son.

Personas infelices.

Otros fanfic de la saga: "Deberías", "La hora de jugar", "Puro diablo", "Talón de Aquiles" y "Sí a ti te hace feliz"

**Escrito en octubre de 2009.**

* * *

**"Para Cuddy"**

Se paro frente a su puerta.

El camino no había sido fácil, pero el último paso siempre era el peor.

Hizo una gran inspiración, seguida por una larga expiración, como le había aconsejado su sicoanalista. Odiaba todo ese royo del psicoanálisis, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, otra vez...

Nunca se imagino de nuevo en aquella situación.

Frente a su puerta.

La penúltima vez que había estado allí no había tenido valor para llamar. La siguiente había acabado besándola como si la vida se le fuera en el intento.

Siempre tenía ganas de besarla.

Y aquella era la única dichosa verdad.

Pero en aquella ocasión no había oportunidad de beso, así que no llamar era la mejor opción.

Papa y mama Cuddy habían venido, también un par de hermanas, algún cuñado, sobrinos, Wilson y el innombrable.

¡¡Maldito cabrón traidor!!

Para ser sincero, él también había sido invitado a la celebración, pero había dicho que no.

Ni mil horas de terapia le hubieran preparado para aquella "agradable" velada.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, con su camisa azul y su bastón de los domingos, respirando tanto oxigeno como podía, e inventándose una buena excusa ante sí mismo para no llamar y así poder darse la vuelta.

No habría beso, ni posibilidad de revolcón. Cuddy había pasado página... sin él. Él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Llamo al timbre sin saber como.

Su nuevo yo era estúpido.

Intentar ser feliz no merecía tanto sacrificio.

Ella llevaba una camiseta blanca con lo que parecía vomito de bebe, unos vaqueros desgastados y una sonrisa ilumino su cara al verlo. No estaba preparado para verla tan feliz.

- ¡House! – dijo sorprendida- Creí que no vendrías. Pasa, por favor – dijo la mujer haciéndose a un lado, en lo que fuera de toda duda parecía un ofrecimiento sincero.  
- No, no quiero molestar.

Lisa le miro extrañada. A House le encantaba molestar, pero en las últimas semanas todo había sido tan raro. Estaba igual pero cambiado. Ni siquiera le había dado un poco de miedo encontrarle frente a su puerta.

Tal vez era ella la que había cambiado.

- Pasa – insistió la doctora.  
- No creo que tu padre tenga muchas ganas de verme.

Lisa bajo un poco la cabeza y no se atrevió a replicarlo. El tiempo sólo cura ciertas heridas. Su padre le seguía odiando y no iba a ser ella quien se lo echara en cara. House leyó como en un libro con ilustraciones la reacción de Cuddy y sonrió de medio lado.

- Sólo he venido a felicitarte.

Lisa sonrió confusa.

- Podías haber llamado.  
- Quería darte tu regalo – dijo House con un tono de voz neutro.  
- ¿Me has comprado algo? – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa mientras veía como House sacaba un paquete del bolsillo interior de su americana.  
- Claro que no – dijo seriamente-. ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Por alguien como ese noviete tuyo sin imaginación, ni talento? O peor aún, ¡¡Por Wilson!!

Cuddy intentó echarle una mirada de reprimenda, pero sólo le salió una mueca nerviosa, más parecida a una sonrisa que a otra cosa, mientras tomaba el paquete que House le ofrecía y lo empezaba a abrir con un poco de desesperación.

- Es algo que compuse hace un tiempo y... - las palabras de House se helaron en el mismo momento en el que vio los ojos de Cuddy anegados de lágrimas.

Dentro del paquete había una partitura donde con letra firme House había escrito "Cuddy´s Serenade". Y en su interior, dentro de una mini caja un CD de los pequeños, donde también rezaba el mismo texto. La mujer levanto la vista de sus manos con lentitud.

- Muchas gracias - dijo sin poder esconder la emoción.  
- Espero que te guste – comento House con sinceridad en un pequeño susurro, viendo como Cuddy intentaba recobrar la compostura.  
- Es un detalle precioso.  
- Fue idea de Nolan – el hombre intentó quitar hierro al asunto. De repente se dio cuenta de que había puesto triste a aquella mujer que tenía delante y le dolió. Esa ya no era su intención. No tenía derecho a meterse en su vida.  
- ¿Componerme una canción fue idea de tu psicólogo? – dijo entre sorprendida y desconcertada.  
- No. El plan es dejar de ser un cabrón con la gente que se porta bien con migo. Dice – dijo House poniendo los ojos en blanco-, que si compuse una canción pensando en ti, es tuya, y deberías tenerla. Un paso adelante. Una estupidez como otra cualquiera.

Cuddy sonrió tímida, estaba completamente sorprendida y afectada por aquel gesto. No se le ocurría que decir y House ya se había callado.

- Dale las gracias de mi parte – por fin se atrevió a comentar Cuddy con un hilo de voz y una media sonrisa en los labios.

House se dio cuenta de la situación, del descoloque de su jefa, de lo surrealista del momento. Era hora de irse.

- Pásatelo bien y feliz cumpleaños – dijo con sinceridad.

El hombre ya se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, cuando Cuddy se acerco a él con rapidez, se puso de puntillas y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. El contacto de sus labios con su mejilla fue doloso, pero el aroma de Cuddy impregnado a colonia para bebes le hizo no quererse separar de ella.

El momento se hubiera congelado en el tiempo si no fuera por una voz que sonó a su espalda.

- Lisa, ¿ocurre algo?

Cuddy se separo al instante. Se sintió pillada en una falta grave y su rostro enrojeció, como cuando la pillaron dándose el lote con su novio del instituto.

Tras la voz, apareció la figura de Daiana Cuddy. Habían pasado más de 20 años desde la última vez que House la vio, pero su paso fuerte y sus ojos penetrantes no dejaban lugar a dudas, era ella.

- Greg. ¡Qué sorpresa! Creía que no ibas a venir.

Parece ser que para ella tampoco había dudas de quien era él. House agachó su cabeza, sus sentimientos se confundían, el tiempo volvía al pasado...

- Buenas noches Dai. Me alegro...  
- Ha venido a darme mi regalo – intervino Cuddy azorada mostrando rápidamente el paquete que aún guardaba en sus manos, mientras lo guardaba en el mueble del hall – pero ya se iba.  
- Así es, ya me iba – afirmo House dispuesto a darse la vuelta y agradecido por el capote que le había echado Cuddy.

Pero la mujer había visto demasiado, el beso, el regalo, los ojos de su hija... Dai sonrío afectada.

- Gregory House, el hombre de los grandes gestos. Siempre elegiste bien tus regalos y lo sigues haciendo. Un escritorio, una canción, ¿Qué será lo próximo?

Era difícil leer entre las palabras de mama Cuddy, no le estaba echando en cara nada realmente, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones, eso estaba claro. House miro a Cuddy que se mantenía callada y con los ojos llorosos, perdida en su propio mundo, a escasos centímetros, luego miro a Dai.

- Este será el último gran gesto. Lo prometo.  
- Ya – dijo la mujer sonriendo de medio lado, sin creerse ni un poco esa afirmación-. Por qué no pasas. Hay comida de sobra.  
- Muchas gracias, pero ¿sabes? hoy echan True Blood en la tele y...  
- Entonces nada- dijo la mujer cortándole con irónica -. Las prioridades es lo que tienen.

House la miro con una mirada triste, sabía a qué se refería la mujer, pero prefirió ignorarla.

- Buenas noches – dijo House.  
- Adiós – contestaron las mujeres casi al unísono.

Dai cerró la puerta mientras observaba como su hija intentaba recobrar del todo la calma.

- Esto que os hacéis no es sano.  
- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué me gusta? No puedo...

Dai abrazó a su hija y Lisa se dejo consolar. Daba igual el tiempo que pasara, las malas experiencias, el dolor desgarrado. Daban igual los buenos propósitos que Cuddy acuñaba con cada nuevo cumpleaños.

Gregory House siempre sería... alguien a quien no podía evitar querer.

Tres horas después todo el mundo se había marchado y Cuddy se pudo resguardar en su silencio. Había tardado un buen rato en dormir a la pequeña. Tanta fiesta la descontrolaba los horarios.

Todo estaba en penumbra y por fin pudo hacer aquello que le estaba pidiendo el alma.

Abrió el mueble que descansaba en su hall y sacó el paquete que tan apresuradamente había guardado horas antes. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y encendió la cadena de música, tocó con veneración las letras dibujadas en el cd antes de introducirlo en el aparato. Las primeras notas la vieron tumbarse derrotada en la cama y comenzar a llorar en silencio.

Era una música tan hermosa.

Tanto como ella recordaba.

Se sentía tan especial cuando Greg tocaba para ella. Nunca se había vuelto a sentir igual, nunca, menos en aquel momento y eso la hacia completamente desdichada.

Estuvo escuchando la canción en bucle, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos.

Terminó agotada.

Sacó el CD de la cadena y lo guardó en su funda. Cogió la partitura y el CD y se acercó a su armario. En la balda más alta, detrás de un par de maletas y de su traje de esquiar, el que no utilizaba desde hacia varios años, había una pequeña caja de zapatos de bebé, que tenía una historia que no quería recordar. Dentro de la caja había una ranita verde de peluche, bajo la cual había una partitura ya amarillenta y un viejo casete, donde con letra firme se podía leer, "Para Lisa".

Cuddy respiró hondo, cogió la nueva partitura y el CD y lo guardo en lo hondo de la caja. Puso la ranita encima. Cerró la caja y la volvió a subir a su armario y allí lo dejó, en lo más profundo. Donde estaba su amor por Greg, en lo más profundo e inalcanzable de su corazón. Donde por mucho que quisiera olvidar, siempre estaría, porque ella en el fondo quería ser Lisa. Quería que el fuera Greg. Quería ser la única espectadora de su melodía.

_Para Lisa._

¿Por qué no seria posible?

Era tan horrible pensar que nunca regresaría Lisa y que nunca podría ser "Para Cuddy".

FIN

Si queréis saber más de la ranita verde "Si a ti te hace feliz"

Y ahora por favor, por favor, por favor... dejar un review y contarme algo, porque sin los review no sé vivir.


End file.
